These Latex Suits Look Awfully Familiar
by RagnartheSemiGreen
Summary: A trio of young teenagers pass away during a "breather" when a gas line breaks in an apartment wall. Two long-separated friends die on Track 2 of Sagamihara subway station. All five somehow find themselves in a Tokyo apartment empty but for a apparently random collection of people, and a large black ball. Nana to Kaoru * Gantz crossover.


**I have no rights to either Nana to Kaoru or Gantz. They are not mine. But, both are very good, and I highly recommend them for your consumption.**

Sugimura Kaoru, age 17, leaned back against the bed, pouched eyes unfocused and a lazy smile on his broad face. Head resting on his left thigh, Ryoku Tachi sighed in her sleep, snuggling up against his leg. To his right, Chigusa Nana dozed, curled into a ball around her bound limbs on the floor. Hiro-kun the dog lay on the bed, tail swishing in the warm late afternoon air. Gently, Kaoru placed a hand on the sleeping Nana's head.

"Such a good dog," he whispered. "Nana-chan is a good dog."

The buxom girl, bound into a quadruped form by a strange latex outfit, smiled in her sleep. Just another breather, slowly winding down in the warm spring air, a secret shared between three friends.

Yawning, Kaoru joined the two girls in sleep, dozing amongst his pets, human and otherwise.

"…Witnesses say that the two boys went down onto the tracks to retrieve a homeless man who had passed out on the rails. While the two young heroes managed to save the man, they were unable to escape the 1630 express from Shinjuku. Our thoughts are with the families of these two as-of-yet unidentified students. Back to you, Masaya-san."

"Thank you, Chisato-san. Today has not been a kind day for Tokyo's youth. Sadly, in a separate incident across town, another three teenagers died today after a gas pipe leak at a local apartment building. The identities of the victims have not been released yet, but we expect a press release from the building's superintendent and owner within the hour. On the lighter side, a dog that had been in the same apartment managed to escape with his life…"

Kurono Kei screamed as the train slammed into his back, not that any sound was made or heard. Between the impact forcing the air from his lungs and the overwhelming noise of squealing brakes, even Kei didn't hear himself. For a surreal moment, Kei's eyes continued to relay information to his brain as his decapitated head flew clear of the tracks, trailing blood as it hurtled through the air, until the cranium slammed into a wall.

A timeless black moment passed, and Kei resigned himself to oblivion. Truthfully, he'd never really expected very much, and was happy to be proven correct.

Almost as soon as the moment began, it abruptly ended. Kei was moving, still running, as if pursued by the train into the fashionable Tokyo apartment he'd suddenly found himself in. As he tripped over his feet and caught his breath, Kei wondered what had just happened, and did his best to resist the urge to curl up in a ball and weep. He'd just been hit by a train! His decapitated head had glared up at that damned old lady who'd scolded him on the platform and at some bitch taking pictures! How the hell did he get here?

To his right, Kei saw Masaru Kato, his long-separated childhood friend, attempting to regulate his breathing. "Where are we? What just happened?"

Looking around, Kei noticed a collection of other people. Clustered around a waist-high ball were two thugs with bullet holes in their shirts, a frumpy middle-aged man in a suit and glasses, a blond man slouching in his hoodie, a pajama-clad old man, and a floppy-eared dog. Only the dog seemed happy to see him and Kato, tail swishing back and forth through the air.

"Did you boys just die as well?" The man in the business suit asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Ye-yeah, we were about to be hit by a train…" Kato said, before exalting "we've been saved!"

"You weren't saved." Interrupted the old man, who was in turn interrupted by the blond. "Shut the fuck up, geezer. You can say that we're dead all you want, but we're not!"

Frowning, the old man turned back to Kato. "We're in heaven!"

Kei snorted. He agreed with the blond; he didn't feel dead, but he couldn't begin to explain the memory of his head spinning like a top through the air. As he remembered the way his sight had slowly faded away as cameras flashed and the old woman looked down from above like some cold and judging goddess, he shivered, and longed for his porno magazine, abandoned in its wrapper on the platform.

Suddenly, a beam of red light shot out from the black ball, and began to twitch back and forth in the space between Kato and Kei. "Hey, someone else is coming through!" The bespectacled man yelled.

The two high school students quickly moved away from the dancing laser. Strangely, where the laser had traced, flesh followed, filling in the lines and patterns drawn by the light. First, a pair of feet appeared, zooming up as if being built at incredible speed from floor level, followed by the legs as the form continued to appear. A hand covered the obviously female groin, much to Kei's disappointment; a matching hand and forearm likewise obscured the almost fully present woman's breasts from view. As the last of her pale pink locks appeared in the path of the generating laser, the newly arrived girl collapsed backwards into the startled Kei's arms.

"Beautiful! She's… beautiful! This is better than my porn magazines!" Kei thought, blushing as the young lady in his arms began to stir, teary eyes opening and filling with confusion. "There's blood on her wrists, but the cuts are gone!" Kato murmured, touching a crimson droplet with his finger.

Abruptly, a beefy arm slammed into Kato, throwing him backwards onto the pinewood floor. The arm's mate, equally muscular, looped under the semiconscious girl's shoulders, pulling her away from the stunned Kei. Blinking, Kei watched as the thug, whose incongruously purple sweater was filled with bullet holes unaccompanied by oozing blood, forced the newly awakened woman out into the adjoining hallway, and out of sight.

A female shriek came two seconds later, as the girl finally realized what was going on, followed by the sound of a piece of meat thrown against a solid object, in turn followed by another scream.

Kei took a step towards the door… and stopped. "Why should I get involved?" He thought. "It's not my problem! She's just a stranger, and he's built like a brick shithouse! Besides," he winced as he remembered how the train's impact into his back had felt, "look what helping some random stranger got me last time!"

As the girl screamed a third time, trailing away into a sob, Kei's indecision was brought to an end by Kato, who'd pushed Kei aside as he strode out of the room, out the same way the thug had half-carried, half-pulled the girl.

Ashamedly, Kei followed Kato out the door, accompanied by the blond, who had his phone out, and the middle-aged man. "I won't do anything, though. I don't care about that idiot Kato, or the damned girl." Kei thought, resolute in his neutrality as he entered the hallway.

Fully expecting to see Kato being beaten into a bloody piece of meat by the larger thug, Kei's eyes widened in shock as Kato instead pulled the thug back, away from the girl, before slamming the man into a wall, grabbing his neck, and lifting the bastard completely off the ground.

"Stop it! Stop it, okay? Say that you won't do it again, and I'll let go! Don't say it, and I won't!" Each time Kato ended a sentence, the thug's head slammed against the wall, shaken by the powerful hands gripping his neck.

For a moment, Kei was certain that Kato would kill the man. The thug's face had begun to redden, and his lips had taken on a bluish tinge. Apparently noticing these changes, Kato growled, and hurled the man to the ground. Taking off his coat, Kato handed the garment to the crying girl, who was sitting on the floor near the inoperable door to the outside world. As the girl put the jacket on, the thug shakily got to his feet, and left the hallway, shoving Kei aside again as he went past.

The girl, it turned out, was also named Kei, causing Kato to snicker at Kurono Kei, much to his annoyance. He couldn't be annoyed with Kishimoto Kei though; he was far too busy being powerfully aroused. For a Japanese woman, she had unusually large breasts – easily D-cups! Needless to say, Kei had a hard time hiding his openly covetous stare. If she hadn't been so occupied trying to hide under her new coat, it would have been even harder. The dog running in and trying to burrow between her legs made it much easier to steal an eyeful.

After slowly making her way to her feet despite the dog's best efforts, the three teenagers followed the two older men back into the main room. The thug and his buddy glared at the trio as they reentered, but didn't say anything. One tapped a cigarette out of a pack, and lit it.

A new person was standing in the room when they got back in. Younger then Kei or Kato, the new boy looked about thirteen or fourteen, and was standing in the corner. He was wearing a jacket and pants, with some sort of strange latexy thing underneath, covering his neck. Unlike Kei, he openly ogled Kishimoto as she staggered into the room, licking his lips. He refrained from commenting, apart from snickering at Kato's glare.

Suddenly, a happy jingle started playing, as if from some speaker somewhere. As the jingle began, the young boy smiled. Strangely for one so young, his smile was a sharp-edged thing that raised the hairs on the back of Kei's neck. Before Kei could scrutinize the younger boy more closely, the jingle stopped, and another laser began to emit. Much thicker this time, the beam danced around a larger area, in a closet type space off the same wall as the hallway entrance. Slowly, the beam revealed…

Kei rubbed his eyes. A naked woman and a pair of yakuza was one thing, but these latest apparitions had to prove the whole experience a sham, a fever dream of some sort. Leaning against the wall was a remarkably ugly boy, who despite his lack of height looked to be about Kei's own age. More remarkably, a nearly naked girl had appeared on either side of him. The two females were dressed only in swimsuits and a pair of outfits the likes of which Kei had only before seen in fetish magazines. A set of elongated latex gloves and stockings bound with straps forced their legs and arms into smaller limbs, while tails protruded from above their asses, attached to the back of thongs. Thin leather or latex bands wrapped around their breasts, and each girl wore a pair of ears on their head. All three were fast asleep, seemingly content.

Everybody else in the room seemed just as shocked by the outlandish, albeit sexy, appearance of the female arrivals. Nobody moved, and for a moment the world seemed to stand still.

Then, the jingle resumed, singing of waking to a bright new day. The ugly boy's eyes blinked open.

Kaoru blinked himself awake, eyelids heavy with sleep. His ears filled with an annoying jingle; probably from one of the girls' cell phones. His money was on Nana – she always had some insufferably peppy music as her ringtone. Suddenly, the sleepiness that filled his head vanished. He wasn't leaning against his bed! This wasn't his room! Unless he'd relocated to the closet and had his room invaded by about ten people who'd stolen his furnishings, he had been moved in his sleep!

Not moving his head, Kaoru quickly looked down. His girls, Nana and Tachi, were still with him, though both still slept, both still in… He looked back up at the strangers, all of whom were staring at him, and at his female companions. All, except for the only other female, were fully dressed. One of the men, a blond, pulled a cell phone from his pocket, gravely lifted it to chest height, and took one, two, three pictures of him and the two sleepers, before sliding his phone back into his pocket.

Without breaking eye contact, Kaoru reached down and nudged the pair awake. Tachi moved first, sleepily raising her head to look at Kaoru. "Woof…" she almost sighed, still playing the game by the rules he'd introduced what felt like hours ago. He didn't respond, except for a nod towards the strangers. The female stranger had begun to blush, as had the two youngest males, though certainly for different reasons. Tachi yawned, and then followed his eyes – and did her level best to jump out of her skin and across Kaoru at the sudden appearance of the others. Yelling, almost yelping, in surprise, she flung herself forward, across Kaoru's lap. Her elbow landed in his gut, driving the air from his lungs, as her chin knocked against the suddenly awake Nana's head. Crying in pain in surprise – though to Kaoru's pride, still not saying a word – Nana reared back, over correcting and thumping against the wall, still immobilized by her bindings.

The two thuggish looking men, who bore a strong resemblance to older versions of the two shoplifters Nana had accosted in the department store, both stared to laugh, and one of them, wearing a purple sweater, began to move forward. Almost instantly, the taller high school student body checked him, slamming him against the wall.

"What did I tell you? Stop it already!" The student yelled. The thug, cursing loudly, drove his knee into the student's gut. Winded, the student began to collapse, but rolled his weight forward into the older man, taking him down to the ground with him. As the two began to fight, rolling across the ground, Kaoru shook himself free of Tachi, and started undoing the bindings on the tan girl's legs.

"C'mon, hurry up! Get me out of these things!" Tachi yelled, scooting her body closer to Kaoru.

"Stop moving already! These straps are hard enough to deal with!"

"Don't forget me, Kaoru-kun! Get me out of here too!" Nana chimed in.

"Hold on a damned second! I've almost got Tachi-san's leg free…" Kaoru responded, struggling with the last strap binding the knee joint together.

To Kaoru's surprise, the other female, who was dressed only in a male uniform coat, rushed over to Nana and started undoing the straps on her arms. While the other girl was completely naked under the jacket and easily as well-endowed as Nana, Kaoru ignored her. "There are more important things right now! Nana-chan and Tachi-san are in danger of exposure, maybe even assault!" A voice urged him onwards, and his hands flew across Tachi, freeing her other leg and moving up to an arm. Deep inside, he was gratified by how easily he was able to put aside his teenaged libido in favor of helping his friends and partners.

As Tachi rose from the floor on shaky limbs, leaning on Kaoru for support, the young dominant noticed that the other strangers, even the two fighters, had all abandoned their positions to cluster around what looked like a piece of modern art, a large black ball. As Nana rose, leaning on Kaoru and the nearly nude girl, the blond stranger started reading aloud from some sort of message that Kaoru couldn't see. 

"'Your lives are over. What you do with your new lives is decided only by me. That's the rule.' What the hell does that mean?"

The youngest of the strangers, a somewhat handsome but worryingly creepy boy, crouched by the ball. "These sentences may sound really strange, but if they're serious, isn't it really creepy?" The boy, for one, seemed very unconcerned. He was even smiling slightly. Kaoru made a mental note to keep an eye on the guy, before turning back to the shakily standing Nana.

Noticing her embarrassment, Kaoru hastily took off his t-shirt and handed it to Nana, who took it with a grateful smile and put it on immediately. Kaoru's heart soared for a brief moment as their hands touched, and as she pulled his t-shirt on. Tachi, far less body shy then Nana, had already ventured out of the closet and had wandered over near the shorter high school boy, who seemed to be trying to hide an erection from her if his cupped hands' location and ferocious blush were any indication. As Kaoru, Nana, and the nearly naked girl followed Tachi out towards the main group, the tanned runner started to read aloud from the ball's display.

"The Spring Onion Alien. Characteristics: Strong, Smelly. Likes: Friendship, Spring Onions. Favorite Saying: 'Spring onions are all I need!' Please kill this guy." She turned back towards Kaoru and Nana, continuing to ignore the increasingly uncomfortable boy beside her. "Hey, Kaoru-kun, what do you think about this?" Kaoru simply shrugged. "Why do you think that I'd know, fool? It seems like some sort of weird TV show premise, or a sick joke."

As if either Tachi's reading had been some sort of key or Kaoru's dismissal had been a grave insult, three shelves sprang forth from the sides of the orb, slamming out with great force as if seeking the feet of unwary bystanders.

The group clustered in front of the ball quickly dispersed, spreading around the ball and poking at the racks. The three girls and Kaoru hung back, while the rest began to claim the various contents of the shelves. The nearer two racks held a variety of gun-like objects, large and clunky things apparently designed by a ten-year old science fiction fan. The blond man, possibly as a method of compensation, grabbed the largest weapon he could find. By contrast, the younger boy quietly picked up a weapon with the air of one long familiar with such tools. The shorter high school kid, who Kaoru quietly applauded as he slipped away from Tachi without revealing whatever he was hiding underneath his cupped hands, investigated the back limb, retrieving a number of grey briefcases.

"Hey Kato, this one's yours! It's got your name on it!" He yelled at the taller high school student, who opened the case, and pulled out a latex suit that bore a marked similarity to some of the products Kaoru had seen at the adult store he frequented.

"The hell is this?" One of the thugs grunted, lifting his from its case.

"Put it on!" The other one laughed.

"Fuck no! I ain't putting on this faggy looking thing!"

Kaoru noticed that the young boy already seemed to be wearing a suit underneath his jacket. "Wonder where he got that one from…?"

After a short conversation, Tachi and Nana decided to put their suits on over their bikinis. It hid more, much to their relief and to the visible annoyance of several of the men. Kaoru did not put on his suit after reclaiming his t-shirt, but did claim one of the smaller weapons left on the rack. The other girl, motivated by Tachi and Nana's example, began to put on her suit as well, granting the spectators a fine view of her smooth curves, peeping out from underneath the jacket as she bent over. Kaoru, mindful of the presence of his crush and his best friend, turned his back, earning a smile from Nana and an approving nod from Kato, who had similarly turned the opposite direction.

About halfway through the girl's changing, one of the thugs started disappearing, starting from the head down. Kaoru was fascinated. "How does that work? It's as if the laser is somehow scanning him, and putting him into the machine… But why would it do that? If he's being scanned, where is his data stored, and where is it being sent to?" As he vanished, a timer appeared on the black ball, counting down from an hour, the only hint Kaoru received. As the second thug began to disappear, Kaoru suddenly realized how far out of his depth this whole experience was, and felt the first clouds fall around his head. By the time the laser came for him, Kaoru had resigned himself to his fate.

As the first thug disappeared, Kurono Kei took advantage of the confusion to grab a pistol, and open up his package. Looking at the suit, he weighed his options. One by one, the people left. After the first thug disappeared, the blond followed, and the teacher and second thug soon joined them. Kato went next, much to the redhead's consternation. The old man and the younger creepy boy left, leaving Kei with the girl, and the three latecomers.

Glaring at the ugly teen, who Kei had begun to bitterly resent ("Two girls? In those outfits? Why him? Why not me? I'm better looking, that's for damned sure!"), Kei stepped out of the room and removed his trousers and shoes, beginning the process of putting on the skin-tight outfit. He'd gotten the booties over his feat, and was hastily pulling up the overall when he began to disappear too.

Arriving half-naked, Kei fled the thugs' laughter and Kato's judging stare, and finished changing into the latex suit behind a building. When he returned, the rest of the transfers had completed, and the whole group had begun to move away, talking about finding the nearest subway station. Running, Kei joined Kato and Kishimoto, who were walking with the ugly boy, Tanlines, and that lovely chesty girl. 'She and the redhead, they're both very much my type…' He smiled as he dreamt happy little dreams, losing himself in a pleasant four-way fantasy until he nearly ran into Kato's back. Stepping to the side, he saw that the little boy was standing in the middle of the group.

"Don't you want to know what this's really about?" The child asked with a far too mature voice, smiling at their ignorance. "Do you know what's going on? I do."

"Alien criminals hide amongst us, and the government has brought us here to hunt them down."

This proclamation went over as well as expected, and an argument began. When the boy mentioned that his father was a member of Cabinet, however, everybody started to listen. When he mentioned a ten million yen bounty in exchange for the alien's death, the group practically moved as one at his command.

'Ten million yen… What could I buy with ten million yen!?' Kei thought, moving with Kato behind the stairs. They were behind Nishi, as the young boy called himself, and the older members of the group. 'I bet that I could buy any of these three, for one thing…' Looking over the three girls around him, Kei smiled a little. He didn't know what was going on, or what would happen to him, but ten million yen seemed like a good enough compass for anybody's life.

"Oh, I don't know what to do… This suit is so embarrassing!" Nana cried, walking beside Kaoru, trying to cover her generous curves with her arms.

"I don't know about that, Nana-chan!" Tachi chirped as she pranced along on Kaoru's other side. "I kinda like it! It really squeezes everything… And look! It gives me breasts! Almost as much as Kaoru-kun's shibari tie!" She hugged herself, pushing her almost indecently compressed assets up and out. "It's kind of like taking a 'breather' outside! And in full view of everybody…" Tachi mused. The two girls looked at one another, then at Kaoru, and blushed almost in synch.

"Ergh, idiot perverted girls…" Kaoru grumbled, mostly just to see Nana's indignant blush. When she began to protest, he started blatantly ogling her, from feet up, sending her back into a titillating mixture of embarrassment and sexual arousal at his appraisal.

In such a lighthearted manner, the trio continued to move on, gradually separating away from the other three teens. As the distance slowly grew, Kaoru began to reflect on what had Nishi had claimed, and on his own experience.

He remembered his relief at realizing that he was still with Nana and Tachi, to still be alive, to still be in Tokyo, after the transfer. He was slightly ashamed about his willingness to resign himself to his fate back in the room. "I didn't even try to fight; I was willing to give up… I need to be stronger, for Nana. ' If D is to control S, D must be strong, mentally and physically'; that's what Sarashima-sensei wrote…" He thought as he fooled around with Nana. Her blush, her smile, her laugh, raised Kaoru's spirits considerably.

"What do you guys think, about what Nishi said? Do you think that he was telling the truth, oh mighty Vice-Pres?" Kaoru asked his compatriots, prodding Nana as he commented on her title. "Speaking of which, Nana, imagine how President Yagami would react, seeing you in such a costume!"

Nana blushed, and tried to hide her face behind her hands – until she realized that she was no longer covering her breasts. She settled with hiding behind her bangs. "So mean, Kaoru!" Then, remembering where they were, the confident, capable Nana took the controls. "I don't know; he seems to know something, and the old man recognized his name – but there's something about him that I don't like… And, for that matter, where did the old man go? I noticed that he wasn't with the group, and that he hasn't been with us since Nishi spoke. For that matter, where'd Nishi go?"

Tachi was blunter. "I don't trust him, and I don't like him. But we have no money, no cell phones, and apparently a giant black ball can teleport us anywhere in a moment's notice. Is what he said so far-fetched after that?"

For a while, the three teenagers walked in silence, each reflecting on their own worries. Suddenly, from a block ahead, they heard a shout, then another, and then a strange, bursting sound.

A silence fell, that was broken a beat later by the sound of somebody… crying.

Without a second's hesitation, the three began to run towards the noises, hurtling through the night air, closing the distance with the rest of the group.

Hidden under the cloaking device he'd bought the last time he'd gained a hundred points, Nishi smirked. The idiot adults, none of whom had put on the suits, had just gunned down the weak alien, and the fool had started to cry over the carcass. They all thought it was over; they thought that it was done – they didn't know a thing. Sitting atop a parked car, he watched the last three newbies run past, and waited for the real target to appear.


End file.
